


Broken Memories

by Maeve_Nightsong



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alcohol, Archery, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Camping, Dark Brotherhood Questline, Dragons, Dwemer Ruins, Eventual Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, I have a dark sense of humor, Interrogation, Live Another Life, Lots of modded companions, Magic, Modded Skyrim, Modern Girl in Skyrim, Murder, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Side Quests, Skyrim Main Quest, Slow Burn, Strong Language, Swordfighting, Technically Isekai, Thieves Guild, Torture, Work In Progress, dungeon delving, learning, not the Skyrim you know, watch for trigger warnings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2020-12-13 15:33:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21000020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maeve_Nightsong/pseuds/Maeve_Nightsong
Summary: Sadie was never a 'normal' person. From her mood and interests to the way she dressed. But it wasn't like people saw it. After some life events, she rarely left her small apartment, mostly working from home and choosing to spend her free time reading or playing some video games. But things were about to change when she finds she's won a ticket to a week-long renaissance festival out of town. Excited to attend a new event, packed and ready for glamping with fellow role-playing fanatics, this was looking like a much-needed vacation from her everyday life. But in a world where magic is the stuff of fairy tales and movies, its impossible for her to rationalize the seemingly random and traumatic turn of events that she's thrust into. Stuck in a savage new world, yet one so strangely familiar, she must find a way to survive, her only chance of hope lies in a mysterious crimson eyed man whose past is filled with just as many blanks as her own memory.





	1. Midnight drive

**Author's Note:**

> I've had a story like this in my head for awhile and wanted to get it out. I was inspired to try my story after enjoying a fellow writers works 'Forever In The Now' as well as taking some inspiration from one of my favorite shows, 'Outlander'. This is just a short teaser chapter for now. Its been a while since I've written anything and longer since posting anything I've worked on. Hopefully once I get the flow again, I'll be posting longer chapters more frequently. Thanks for your patience dearies!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Dearies! Just a side note for readers who have been following since I first posted, as of June 24th, I have gone through and updated all 5 chapters. They weren't flowing for me so I went back and added some, took some away and just went around and reworded stuff. I also changed the main characters name as its not meant to be me and writing her with my name felt odd.

Sadie stifled a yawn, trying to focus on the road in front of her as the rain fell on her windshield. The wipers beating a steady rhythm as the headlights of her little blue hatchback bounced off the mile markers along the freeway. The drive had been nearly eighteen hours since she'd left home in the early morning light, starting in the Downtown L.A area on her way up into Washington state. _I should have bought a five hour at the last rest stop_. She thought as she turned up the radio, her eyes fighting against the fatigue. But she didn't have time now. She needed to get there and set up her stall and campsite before they open the markets in the morning. 

It had been a while since the last time she took off work, and a week-long medieval RPG event in the Olympic forests was the perfect excuse to use up some vacation days, sell the jewelry she liked to make in her free time and take a much-needed break from unpacking.

The night road dragged on in front of her and she wanted nothing more than to set up the tent she'd bought online and get some rest, the hand made cot and faux fur bedding calling to her. She couldn't wait to immerse herself into a fantasy world, and the event's invitation had promised to feel like stepping through time.

She couldn't believe her luck at first. She had a couple well-paying jobs working as an editor for a cheesy tabloid and as a part-time employee in the bakery in her apartment building, as well as a blog on the side, but she never could have afforded the trip on her own. When she entered the websites contest to the opening week event, she'd never expected to win. This was like winning the lottery for her. When she wasn't dealing with her life, the past is where she would go. What she loved more than anything was sinking her mind into history and fantasy. Books, movies, documentaries, video games. She loved it all. Half of her wardrobe was peasant gowns and tavern wench dresses, most of which she had made herself, and the rest was either bought online for simple items or had been commissioned for the more intricate pieces.

Since the moment she had received the letter, she had packed everything she could think of for the stay, meticulously planning everything from what route to take, how she would set up camp in a historically accurate way, to an outfit for every possible scene and occasion that plays out. Camping and cooking gear, solar-powered chargers, custom made tableware, body and linen soaps, authentic nightgowns, a large assortment of clothing, she brought everything she could fit in her little car. But most importantly to her, was the small stack of books she'd picked out of her collection. She was determined to be prepared for anything, and they were there to help.

"I think this is the right road number. I should be close by now." Sadie thought aloud as she turned off the exit to a narrow two-lane road in the trees. She hated roads like this with no shoulders, but at least there were streetlights.

She let out another yawn before carefully reaching into the overfilled back seat in search of the bag she'd packed with drinks and snacks, hoping a soda would keep her awake longer. Her hand rummaging through the bag, searching blindly while she kept her eye on the road. After a moment of feeling around but coming up empty, she quickly looked back to see the bottle had fallen out onto the floor. Looking ahead to see the road was empty, she took her foot off the gas and quickly stretched to grab the drink only to turn back to bright blue lights coming directly for her.

In a moment of sheer panic she jerked the wheel and closed her eyes, bracing for the impact. She felt the car sliding through mud, then dizzying weightlessness before everything went dark.


	2. Dark of the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hurt and dazed, Sadie tries to make it through the night.

_ **So shout if you're a [freak like me](https://youtu.be/BppM6H4Qt7Q), Don't apologize, They can't hold you down, You were born to rise! It's our time now to come out! If you're a freak like me If you're a freak like me. Are you a freak like me? Are you a freak, like, MEEEEEEeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee...** _

eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee... The ringing in Sadie's ears was deafening, drowning out the hard rock music blasting from the speakers, her head spinning as she struggled to lift it from the airbag. She let out a groan as her hand searched to turn off the car stereo. The rain continued to beat down on the windshield, which now had large spiderweb-like fractures spreading from the hood to the roof. A thick branch laid across the glass, it's leaves obscuring her view of the tree she hit.

Hands shaking, she unbuckled herself and reached for the road assistance button, wondering why it didn't already activate after the collision, only to be met with a dial tone. _That can't be good._ She thought as she looked for her phone, her head spinning to the point of nausea. She leaned her forehead against her hand, trying to steady herself when she felt the sticky warmth running down her cheek.

"Shit." She muttered, trying not to freak out as she carefully leaned to check the floor, her hand feeling nothing but carpet before she touched the edge of her cell. Pulling it from under the seat, she quickly unlocked it and dialed 911, only to be met by another busy signal.

"Please, someone." She whimpered, panicked tears started to build, threatening to fall. Trying to steady her breathing she pulled some napkins from the glove box to wipe the blood dripping into her eye. That's when she remembered the lights. The other car.

She carefully opened her door and unsteadily pulled herself from her seat, fighting the dizziness. The rain made the night so much harder to see anything, but it should have been easy to spot the headlights in the pitch-black surroundings.

Trying to get her bearings, she spun slowly looking for the road. Her car had slid downhill quite a bit before crashing against a large tree on its side, having either fallen before she hit, or fell because she hit it. And she could hear rushing water close by, but couldn't see any. A flash of lightning was just enough for her to see the tire marks leading to where the road was.

Cold and drenched, she crawled her way up through the mud, hoping to find a marker or another car. Gravel crunched beneath her feet as she stepped on the road.

_I could have sworn the road was paved._ She thought, feeling even more confused. _And there should be street lights._

Shivering, she carefully slid her way back down the muddy slope towards the headlights of her car, the chill being too much to handle for mid-August. Her dress was soaked through, and she tried her hardest to wipe away the mud on her shoes and legs before setting herself back into the drivers seat.

"Please work." She breathed as she twisted the key, letting out a sigh of relief as the engine growled to life and turned the air from AC to heat. After a few painfully long minutes, she felt the car slowly warming.

_I'll have to save the battery and keep my phone charged._ She thought as she turned off the lights and reached for the faux-fur blanket from the back seat. _I'm more likely to be seen in the daylight anyway._

Wrapping herself tightly, she waited till the space was nice and toasty before turning the car back off. Clutching her phone, she checked periodically to see if she had enough signal to call for help, but the bars never changed, and the assistance button never went through.

As the night dragged on, sleep was harder to resist. Sadie knew she might have a mild concussion, but her body was working against her, the fatigue becoming impossible to fight. Dozing in and out, only to shake from the cold and having to wait for the space to heat up again. It had been hours, but she never saw lights from another car pass and the urge to sleep was winning. Once warm, she turned the heat back off again and leaned her seat back, willing to just rest her eyes for a moment. The rain still fell and the world turned a dull gray in the early morning light.

Sadie was just starting to drift when the sound of tapping on glass pulled her from the haze. She turned to see two men in golden body paint and hooded robes looking at her curiously through yellow contacts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone wondering, the song is supposed to turn into that high pitched inner ear ringing. It's hard to turn that sound into a written representation. The song is Freak Like Me by Halestorm


	3. Company of Strangers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two strange men appear, hopefully to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again dearies! Sorry these chapters are so short. I'm still getting used to writing publicly again. And most of this has been done on my phone so far and it seems longer to me on that tiny screen haha

Sadie looked up to see two strange men staring at her through the passenger side door, which she noted faced the trees, not the road.

"Madam, are you alright?" Asked the younger looking of the two. "How did you find yourself in this metal wagon?"

She couldn't help but stare back, her still throbbing head trying to sort through her confusion.

"Miss? Can you hear us?" Asked the second man, looking more suspicious than concerned.

"Oh! Yes, I'm sorry. I must still be really out if it." She sputtered out as she turned the key to roll down the window a bit, causing the men to startle. "I was driving down last night, but there was another car and I panicked and swerved to avoid hitting them but I went off the road. I haven't been able to get a hold of any help and the other driver didn't stop." She explained.

"Where are your horses then? Did they come loose and flee?" Asked the suspicious man in a snide tone.

"Horses?" She asked confused sliding her phone and blanket to the passenger seat. She looked them over once more, taking in the hooded woolen robes and golden yellow skin tone and possible FX makeup to give them exaggerated features. The younger man had brought his hood down to show long, almost bleach blond hair with pointed ears poking through. "Are you actors for the fairgrounds? I was on my way there. My name is registered under Jade. Is there a medical station?" She asked as she rolled the window back up and open the door to step out, noting the nasty feeling of dried blood in her hair and down the side of her face and neck.

"I am Soltar. This is Cyrelian, my superior officer. Are you in need of healing? We may have some potions at our post." The younger man said warmly coming around the car and helping her from her seat. _He's so tall. _She thought to herself as he stood in front of her. He must have been at least six and a half feet, and he was shorter than his commander.

"Silence yourself." Hissed his companion. "We don't have any information from this woman. She could be a Stormcloak spy for all we know." He glared at her as she took the young mans hand and weakly stood.

"Of course, Sir. My apologies. I simply meant to lend aid to a lady in need." He muttered, dejected as helped her get her footing, watching as she closed the car door.

"What's a Stormcloak?" Sadie asked as she leaned against the side of her vehicle, the word seeming familiar yet completely alien.

"Is that sarcasm? I am in no mood to jest with you." Cyrelian half snarled.

"Well I'm not from here, I'm only staying for the week package. I didn't read over all the events because I wanted to be surprised by what I experienced while visiting." She explained, getting a mixed reaction of shock and confusion from the two men.

"Miss, that was a very foolish and dangerous plan. Surely you know this country is in the midst of a civil war. Rebels are trying to rise against the Empire under a false leader." Soltar explained.

"So, like Star Wars?" She asked, getting even more looks of confusion. "Cause in Star Wars the Rebel Alliance is fighting back against the Empire who overthrew the Old Republic. But the Stormtroopers were on the Empires side, not the rebels. Are Stormcloaks supposed to be like Troopers who defected to the other side or more like shadow troopers?"

"What in Oblivion are you rambling on about, woman?" Cyrelian asked, looking at her as if she'd grown another head.

"That's not a war I'd seen any records on. Where did that happen?" Soltar asked, confused but curious.

"In space? It wasn't a real war. It's a series of movies, shows and books. You've seriously never heard of it?" She asked, confusion rushing over her as well. _Everyone knows Star Wars, right?_ She thought "You know you can break character. The costumes are amazing and all, but we're in the woods, I'm hurt from wrecking my car and just want to get some help." She sighed.

"Costumes?" Cyrelian exclaimed in disgust. "I am a high ranking Thalmor Justiciar for the Aldmeri Dominion and you shall watch your tongue in my presence! Now I'm going to start asking questions and you better have the right answers. Every word from your mouth has been utter nonsense and I won't have it any longer! Where are you from?" He demanded.

"L.A.?" She answered, startled at the sudden turn.

"I asked where you are from! I want a real answer!" Cyrelian barked.

"Las Angeles. God, what is your deal?" She snapped back.

But it would seem that was not the right move to make. His hands moved quick, never touching her, but waved in front of her face, and it seemed as though green light flashed from his fingers. In a heartbeat, her whole body went stiff. Unable to move, she started to fall backwards before Soltar caught her, easing her to the ground.

"Sir.." He started before being cut off.

"Bind her and cover her eyes. We're taking her back for further questioning with the other prisoners. It's too suspicious, her showing up so close to our location after bringing in the last one." Cyrelian ordered.

Unable to move or speak, she watched in fear as they bound her hands together with a thin rope. "I'm very sorry, miss. I have to follow orders." Soltar whispered to her as he pulled a small burlap bag from a pouch hanging from his belt and slipped it over her head. After a moment she felt herself being lifted and carried over a shoulder. Now she could do nothing but wait and see where they take her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've noticed a lot of Skyrim fic writers have mod lists. I haven't done this yet as this Skyrim is my own interpretation of the world. But if you'd like to know what I typically use for my inspiration and as an idea, just let me know in the comments and I'll try to get one for you all when I post the next chapter.


	4. Dark as a Dungeon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carried off to an unknown location, Sadie just might have to face the reality that these aren't actors, and the threats are all too real.

They had only been walking for a minute or so before Sadie could feel movement come back to her digits, and she tries to wiggle against the coarse rope around her wrists. Slowly, as the feeling came back, she started to squirm trying to loosen her binds before a painful shock went through her arm.

"Be still or the next one will be stronger." She heard the voice of the man in charge. "Move too much and I'll happily throw you over the falls." He growled.

It wasn't too long before she heard the light rushing of water become louder, to the point where it sounded like jet engines drowning the world out. As the Thalmor man walked forward into the sound, she could feel his step weaver a little as he gripped her tighter, seeming to be balancing himself. After a few breathe held seconds, she could feel them drop down to solid ground again and the sound of an old creaking door could barely be heard through the roar of water.

"Sir." She heard a new man's voice echo in a large space once the door closed. The sound of dripping water and bats could be heard all around her. And the air smelled horribly of mold and a putrid stench she couldn't quite name.

"I've brought a suspect in. Take her to an empty cell and have her changed. I want to make sure nothing is hidden on her but the coverings provided. I'll send my personal scribe down with what is needed. I'll also send a journal to start her dossier. Have her possessions brought to my office and have it all categorized." Cyrelian barked as he placed her back on her feet. "Soltar, I want you to return to your father's station and get me an updated report on his interrogations, then have him meet me once he is done."

"Yes, sir." Answered both the men.

"That is all. Dismissed." Cyrelian said before his footsteps could be heard stomping away, followed by a lighter set of steps just behind.

Sadie felt the arms around her, ready to lift her from the ground once more as she shouted, "For Christ sake, just let me walk!" But to no avail.

"Silence wench." Muttered the new man as she could feel him descending a large staircase.

_This place must be huge._ She thought as he continued to walk down several halls and stairs that seemed to go on forever. _God, it smells awful too._ She internally groaned as the stench grew stronger with each turn. Soon she could hear the sounds of groaning and yells around her which became louder as the smell became stronger.

"I didn't sign up for this! I got a merchant role, I sell homemade jewelry. I should be setting up a stall in the main square, not going through this weirdo hostage situation!" Sadie growled as she kicked her feet a bit.

"Save it for the mage. He'll be down once you're in place." Said the new man sounding annoyed.

As they rounded another corner, the pungent smell became too much for her to handle. It seeped through the bag on her head and made her violently gag.

"Oh my god! What is that nasty-ass smell?" She demanded as another round of dry heaving struck her.

Around her, she could hear moaning and the sound of something being hit before cries of pain.

"Where is Ulfric's current location?"  
"I don't know I swear!" Said an older male voice followed by the sound of a sharp crack and screams.

"What do you know of the rumored plans to cross the border?"  
"I'm involved with that, please!" Cried another voice before the sound of splashing water and pained gasps for air.

"What do you know of the Blades?"  
"Two words... Eat. Shite." Answered a deep male voice with an odd accent.  
"Insolent dog!" And then the hard sound of something striking skin. But this voice didn't scream or cry out. After a short gasp, this one let out a strange raspy laugh. "When I get free of these binds, I'll kill you all myself." The man groaned before the sound of flesh hitting flesh.

"What kind of messed up place is this?" She demands, panic rising in her voice as they descended down one last staircase. "I thought this was supposed to be a pleasant experience. You know, with dances and shopping and classes on glass blowing and smithing spoons or some shit! The first big event is the Knights Feast. They're serving goat and rabbit. I've never had goat or rabbit." She rambled as she was placed on her feet before being shoved down to a chair. "I didn't sign up for a fucking horror house! I just want to go home. I won my ticket so I won't even ask for a refund!"

Suddenly the hood was removed from her head and she could barely see in the dark space surrounding her. Blinking as she tried to focus her vision, she looked around to see she was in a dark stone room, very dimly light from the light in the hall. There were no windows and only one door, but it was more an iron gate like in a prison cell from a movie.

She watched as the new golden man in shining gold armor walked to a table in the corner and seemed to light a small candle with his fingertip. _An LED?_ She wondered before he crossed the room to light a torch on the wall the same way, only for real flames to shoot up, causing the light and shadows to dance around the room.

She got a better look then. The room was a decent size, with stone floors, walls, and ceiling. It seemed to shape an 'L', turning to the right as you enter the door. In the room was the large table the animal horn candle sat on, a couple of chairs and an old wooden bed in the far back corner, covered in rotting straw.

The sound of footsteps caught their attention as a woman in dark blue robes appeared at the gate. "Sir. I was told to bring these." She announced as she placed a small crate on the table.

"Very good. Now I need you to supervise the prisoner as she changes. Collect all her items and check for anything that may be concealed. I'm going to fill in the patrol guards of our new inmate. Have her ready before I or the head mage returns." Ordered the male.

"Yes, sir." She replied as the man walked back down the hall before turning back to Sadie.

"Remove all clothing pieces, jewelry, shoes, stocking and smalls you may have on and place them on the table." Ordered the woman as she pulled out a small dagger and cut the binds around her wrist.

"Um... I don't really feel comfortable changing in front of people. I barely got naked for my last boyfriend." Sadie started only to be stared down by the woman in front of her. "Can I at least step away from the door? I'm not stripping in full view of anyone walking by."

The woman glanced back at the entrance behind her and sighed. "Very well, you may change behind that wall, but I will still be keeping watch." She groaned, obviously just wanting to be over with it.

Sadie rose from the chair and walked to the open space further in, noting the makeshift table from a large board over a couple of barrels. Carefully taking off her jewelry and the hairband from her wrist, she placed it all on the surface before reaching back to release the quick snaps on her cincher and placing it down as well. Then came her over-skirt followed by her dress. Soon she was standing in nothing but her simple black bra, flower-covered boyshorts underwear, and mud crusted ballet flats, awkwardly trying to cover herself with her arms.

"I said to remove all items."

"I did." Sadie shivered, the draft through the stone seeming to pierce her skin.

"Your smalls and shoes." Demanded the scribe.

"Smalls? You mean my underwear? I'm not getting butt naked in this cold ass basement. And I sure as hell ain't putting my bare feet on frozen stone."

"Just do as you're told, and this will go a lot easier for you. My superiors aren't as patient as I. Besides, once I have collected all the items, you get a change of clothes." She said holding up what looked to be a beige tunic or shift.

"I'm not taking my underwear off. I didn't sign up for this and I'm not doing anything I don't consent to."

"I am authorized to use force if you are not willing to comply." She glowered, as her fingers seemed to glow with a crackling sound to it that seemed like a taser.

"Yeah, I didn't sign up for that so it's not going to happen." She flowered back.

The woman lifted her hand as a large spark of electricity shot from her fingertips, searing into Sadie's arm and causing a shriek of pain to escape her mouth.

Sadie took a moment as the shock jolted through her nerves before looking at the woman with panic in her eyes as she reached back and quickly unhooked her bra, keeping it pressed against her before tossing it on the table. _What the holy hellfire is this place?_ She thought as she pulled her hair forward in an attempt to cover her exposed breasts before awkwardly shimming down her panties.

"Kick your shoes to the side and lift your arms above your head." Ordered the scribe.

Sadie timidly complied, kicking her flats in front of her and lifting her arms like she'd seen in movies and cop dramas. She stood as still as she could manage while the woman slowly circled her, taking some notes in a journal. _Holy crap, she's tall too._ Sadie thought to herself noting the considerable height difference as the scribe stood before her. Closing the journal, she turned to the main table and swapped it out for the small wooden crate she brought.

"You may put on the provided tunic." The woman stated, handing her the garment before gathering all of Sadie's personal belongings into the container.

Sadie slipped the coarse fabric over her head, letting it fall to mid-thigh. "Are there pants to this?" She asked, pulling at the hem.

"We're out unless you want to pull some from the body pile." The scribe answered bluntly, not looking up from the journal as she went over the items in the box. 

She stared at the woman, taking a moment to process what she just said. _Body pile? _She thought. _Something is seriously wrong with this place. _"Can I at least keep my underwear?" She asked as the woman looked back at her with a raised eyebrow. "What you called my smalls. Please? The shirts short enough that I'm exposed without them." 

The woman sighed as she shot a quick glance past the cell door into the hall before quickly tossing the floral garment at her. "Fine. But if anyone asks, I'm not the one who let you keep them."

"Um, thanks." She muttered as she slipped it back on, watching the woman go over all her personal items, marking them in the journal. After a moment they heard voices up the stairs heading closer. 

"Prisoner number 37 has expired, sir." She heard the guards voice report as three silhouetted figures appeared at the top of the steps.

"He's the sixth this week. How unfortunate. I fully believed he was a close member of Ulfric's travel party." Answered a new man. "Now then Master Cyrelian, fill me in on your recent apprehension." 

"In the early hours just before dawn, I was speaking with a sentry stationed at the main entrance when we saw strange lights through the trees followed by a rather loud crashing sound. At first, we thought it a flash from the storm. But the way the colors shifted from a bright blue to an almost pure white seemed neither natural nor magical. At least not any form of magics I am familiar with." He answered as the three entered the cell door. "So I had the guard keep watch till first light before taking an unoccupied assistant to investigate, which ended up being your son. We happened upon a peculiar woman who wore strange styled clothing and spoke in an odd fashion. At first, she appeared to be trapped in a strange dwemer carriage, as there were no horses or even a place to hitch one, but she was able to exit freely from a door hidden under perfectly clear glass windows. She spoke in riddles of strange histories and places that I had never heard of." Cyrelian finished as they stood before her.

"How peculiar." The new man mused, looking her over. "Why is the prisoner not in irons?" He asked, turning his attention to the scribe. 

"I just finished having her changed, Sir Valian." The woman answered. "Shall I do so now?"

"Of course. I need her prepared for questioning." He snapped his fingers at the guard before addressing the scribe. "Does she need a magicka suppressant?"

"I haven't sensed any from her as of yet. I can perform a quick detection spell if you'd like, sir." She offered and he answered with a short nod. The woman placed her hands out in front of her and seemed to glow a soft blue. After a quick movement of the wrist, everyone in the small space seemed to illuminate a dim glow from their skin. Some shining brighter than others, but Maeve showed no light. _How the hell did they do that? Fluorescents maybe?_

"Strange. Everyone tends to have traces within, even if they aren't magic users. It is rare to see someone with none at all. Personally, I have only seen it once before. With prisoner 41. Which adds to your suspicions, Cyrelian. Perhaps she is associated with him, appearing within a week of his arrival." He said, looking her over through a narrowed gaze. "Now get her in irons." He commanded.

Sadie watched as the guard walked over to the post in the center of the room and picked up the metal cuffs attached by chains.

"Hey, wait a sec!" She shouted. "You can't just chain me up! I didn't sign up for some weird escape room bull-shit. I'm not supposed to be here. It's all a big misunderstanding. I was on my way to HoneyHall fairgrounds and wrecked my car. I won entry for opening week of the big roleplay event. You can't just force me into this weirdo horror house! I didn't sign any waiver so I could sue you for this!" she sputtered, suddenly looking at the wall before the sting set in.

Sadie hadn't quite noticed the slap so much as the stinging sensation and heat that spread across her cheek. _He struck me. He really just did that._ She gasped as the pain set into her jaw. She stood in stunned silence as the guard quickly locked the heavy iron cuffs to her ankles and wrists.

"Now then." Valian started as he pulled a chair forward and took a seat. "Shall we begin?"


	5. Fighter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning from strong language and violence, but tame compared to what's coming.

He couldn't tell if it was day or night anymore. The hours all seemed to blur together after the relentless 'sessions' he'd been subjected to. But he knew it was close to the one-week mark of his arrival. The guards' pattern never faltered, running smoothly like cogs in a dwemer mechanism. Sixty minutes between post shifts, five minutes to walk the length of the hall, checking all occupied cells. But the longer his stay, the fewer cells were filled. That was the second body he'd watched them drag out today. Since his capture, he'd seen no other people brought in, but at least four bodies leave. And from the smells coming through the halls, plenty more bodies from before his capture.

_These bloody Thalmor are more barbarian than the Nords they look down on._ He thought as he paced his small cell, his steps short and careful due to the chains restricting his movement. Most of the other captives were put in less with most having simple chains on their ankle or wrists, but he posed too much a threat, put up too much of a fight nearly killing one of the guards and badly injuring a couple more. No, his irons were much more effective. Both his wrists and ankles were cuffed together, a short chain connecting them to a tight iron collar pinched closed around his throat, leaving him hunched over just to stand. 

He let out a groan as he put his back to the bars, letting himself slide down till he was sitting as comfortable as he could manage in such close quarters and limited flexibility. The cell he occupied was essentially baren, with nothing more than a handful of rotting, damp hay as a bed and a chamber pot they refused to empty. The cold stone leaked, leaving puddles as rain from the outside dripped down on him. He could handle the cold well enough, living most of his life in the wilds of Skyrim. But the chains against his bare skin felt like ice digging into his exposed flesh.

He sat in silence a moment, just listening to the thunder muffled by the stone walls. His head tilted back, letting a small stream of water splash against his face and lips. Though it left him chilled to the bone, he welcomed the source of water, knowing this may be the only fresh drink he'll have. Meals for the inmates were the only thing that wasn't kept to a schedule. Feedings were sparse, getting only the leftover scraps from the guards' meals every few days or so. And only some prisoners were fed. He'd only been fed once so far. A hunk of molded bread too small to feed a small child.

As he leaned against the metal bars, he could hear voices down the hall. They were faint, but he could make out a little of what was said. It was that pompous mage, Cyrelian, ordering an apprentice around. _Something about suspicious activity outside the_ _prison_? _Anything is suspicious to these paranoid bastards. Could just be a bear for all they know. _He scoffed to himself as he closed his eyes.

He hadn't dozed too long before the loud banging of metal on metal startled him upright. "Fuck.." He muttered as he watched the head interrogator, Valian, strolling down the hall, tapping his elven dagger on the prison bars.

"Rise and shine gentlemen!" Valian called out. "It is time for our daily sessions." He announced out as guards trailed behind, branching off to their assigned cell doors. "Hello again, 41. I trust you'll be more cooperative today?" He asked in an almost chipper tone as he approached the cell door.

"Depends on what treats you've brought me." the prisoner spat back, the sarcasm dripping like venom from his tongue. 

"Ah, good to see you still have that fighting spirit. You humans are so much more fun to break when I have to work for it. Gives a sense of satisfaction." Valian chuckled as two guards dragged him out of the room by his shoulders. "Now, what fun shall we have today, 41?" He mused as they dragged him into the main torture chamber. "I believe the pillory is a good place to start today." He answered himself, before directing the guards to lock him in.

Once his arms and head were locked into place, the pillory was raised, bringing the height up so he couldn't fully rest his feet on the ground. His calves burned, and legs shook from trying to support his weight on the balls of his feet. Straining to adjust himself, he couldn't help but bare his teeth as the smug interrogator made himself comfortable on a chair in front of him. The way he smiled and kept a calm demeanor as the sound of pain and screams filled the space around them sent a chill down his spine.

"Finally." Valian greeted cheerfully as one of the torturers walked over to the two. "41, you remember Faehtus from our last session? I prefer his work to the others stationed here. The way he draws blood can be quite artful. It is fascinating to watch. I don't like getting my hands dirty, you see." He stated, cocking his head to the side giving the prisoner an eerie smile that made his skin crawl.

The long pause as Valian calmly skimmed through his journal was maddening as the sounds of pleading and torture surrounded them. He had to listen as someone's head was being forced in the water trough, and the sound of whips cracked in the air and against skin.

"Alright, 41. Since we seem to have gotten nowhere with you so far, we're going to start from the beginning. What is your name?"

"41." He smirked just as a thin metal rod struck his shoulders, a shock spell shooting through his nerves. He flinched, sucking air in through his teeth before turning his head to growl at the torturer standing over him.

"What is your name?" He asked again, watching his face through narrowed eyes.

"Why, don't you know? I'm the great God Akatosh." He chuckled grimly as the rod struck across his back three quick times.

"Your humor has kept me entertained in the past, but I'll not stand blasphemy towards the Divines." Valian frowned, crossing his legs and leaning in close to his face. "I will break you eventually, worm." They glared at each other before he leaned back to flip through the pages of the dossier. "Now." He continued. "The sword you had when we apprehended you. Where did you get it?"

"Your father's cunny." He growled as the rod came down in quick succession. He could feel that this time it drew blood.

Valian sighed as he watched as the man's footing slipped from the lashing, his legs struggling to get replanted as the wood dug into his neck. "Ten more, Faethus. Half with shock." He ordered, watching the prisoner wince with each strike, but refusing to cry out. "You know, 41, as much as I enjoy your pain, things would go much more smoothly for you if you just dropped the bitter demeanor you hide behind." He commented, watching the man's face, his glare seeming set in stone. "Your pride will be the death of you."

"I'd rather die with my pride if it's all the same." He answered, crimson eyes seeming to burn from some hidden fire within.

The interrogator calculated his words for a few moments before turning to the torturer and nodded. "We shall see." He muttered as he watched the prisoners struggle against the blows.

After a good twenty lashes or so, he silently raised his hand, stopping the beating before leaning towards the prisoner again. "Now are you going to start answering my questions, or should we try this again with a new tool, or perhaps a spell?" Valian asked as Feathus swapped out the rod for a multi-headed whip.

"Fath-um, I mean Sir Valian." a voice called from the hall, causing both men to look up at the young man grimacing at the scene. "I'm sorry to intrude. I have orders from Master Cyrelian."

"Of course, my boy." He smiled as the younger Altmer walked over to whisper something. After a short moment, his brow furrowed at the young man's words. The prisoner watched their faces closely, trying to figure out what might have the eerily calm man showing concern.

"I see..." He quietly mused, his gaze turning from the young apprentice back onto the prisoner. "It seems our time will be cut short today. No matter. Thank you Soltar. You may report back that I've been informed. But I'd like to continue with 41 until everything is situated and they're ready for me."

"Yes, sir," He said as he turned on his heels and ran back down the hall and out of sight.

"Now 41, as we only a few moments more, let us try this once again."

He sighed before a sound from the hall caught his attention. "Oh my god! What is that nasty-ass smell?" an angry but distinctly feminine voice echoed off the stone. He glanced up to see a guard walking down the hall with a small hooded figure thrown over his shoulder in an unnaturally vibrant purple gown.

_What in Oblivian? _ he thought as they moved closer. _These bastards are abducting women now? _he growled internally as he started seeing red. 

"What do you know of the Blades?" Valian asked calmly.

He couldn't help the anger from building, a heat rising in his chest as he glared daggers at the interrogator. "Two words. Eat. Shite." he snapped.

"Insolent dog!" Faethus snarled as he struck him with the whip before Valian lifted his hand signaling him to stop. He looked back at what the prisoner had seen and smirked, leaning forward to whisper "Have I found something stronger than your pride, 41? A sense of honor perhaps?"

Gasping through the pain he managed a dark laugh. "When I get free of these binds, I'll kill you all myself." He growled before the torturer stuck him again, ice licking at his skin. 

Valian sat quietly for a few moments, turning to watch as a scribe scurried down the hall carrying a small crate before entering the newly occupied cell before bringing his attention back to the bloodied man.

"That is pretty big talk for a man in chains and locked into a pillory." He smiled. "Twenty more lashes, then have him returned to his cell till I'm able to continue." He ordered as he stood and adjusted his robe before sauntering from the room to join the welcoming party that was gathering, grinning at the sound of flesh being struck and torn.


	6. Useless Information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sadie, now in chains, is made to deal with a terrifying interview.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a stupidly long time, it's been a process. Life is crazy and I can't seem to focus enough. But I promise I am trying
> 
> *Mild trigger warning. Violence ahead.

Sadie slowly looked up at the new alien-like man sitting in the chair in front of her, the sting in her jaw turning to a dull ache. He wore an unsettling smile that didn't quite reach his eyes as he spoke to her.

"Usually I don't like being hands-on in my line of work. I much prefer to watch and analyze. But as I am waiting on my assistant, or at the least a replacement while he is otherwise occupied, I am willing to do it myself. Though I'd rather not stand up again. I'm quite comfortable in this chair."

"Here is the dossier I prepared for you. I have recorded approximate height as well as all defining visible marks." Said the scribe as she handing him the journal and a quill. "If that is all, I shall take my leave to attend my other duties."

"Yes, of course, dear. I can handle things from here. Everyone is dismissed. And if anyone comes across Faethus or someone from his division, send them my way with a few basic tools." He requested as everyone else took their leave of the cell.

"Do you mind if I stay and observe for a while?" Cyrelian asked, his eyes fixed on the curiously odd woman.

"Of course sir." Valian smiled as he flipped through the journal. "There is another chair if you want to sit by the door."

"Wonderful. I do enjoy watching you work." He chittered as he moved the chair against the wall and sat back.

Valian took a moment to read over the scribe's notes as he made his own, prepping the lineup of questions.

They sat in silence for a few minutes as she watched their calm demeanor. This place felt too real. The air too cold, the bats in the distance too alive. She could smell the must and mildew from the damp stone mixed with the stench of waste and decay. The wooden beams groaned against the heavy walls they desperately tried to support and lose rocks clattered against the ground. The sound of heavily armored footsteps as they paced the echoing halls, the creak of old hinges as doors were opened and closed. Moans of pain and sorrow mixed with the clanking of chains filled the air and a chill shot down her spine as though there were many more souls surrounding her.

_This is real. _The realization began to overwhelm her as her body shook in panic and fear. _This isn't a set, these people aren't acting._ She could feel the lump in her throat as she fought the urge to break down crying.

"Please." She muttered into the silence, causing Valian to look up, quietly studying her expressions and body language. "No one will tell me what's going on. I don't have much money, and I don't have family to pay a ransom if that's what you're planning. I just want to know why I'm here." She choked out, her voice shaking as tears threatened to spill from her gold-brown eyes.

"Why, indeed." He mused aloud. "But we will get to that in a moment. Let us start simple, yes? The dried blood on the side of your head, was that caused by one of ours?"

"Um, no." She murmured, remembering the incidents leading up to this moment. "I crashed into a tree. Hit my head in the impact but I don't think it's that bad. Maybe a concussion? The head just tends to bleed more, I think."

"I see. Age?"

"Twenty-Five."

"Race?"

"Caucasian native mix."

"Excuse me?"

"I don't know, mostly white."

"No, your race. Imperial? Nord?"

"I don't know what those are. I don't think I've heard of those."

"Truly? How odd. Well, from your incredibly short stature, lighter complexion and sharp features, I would think Breton. But they tend to have great magical abilities, unlike you.”

“Well, what are you?” She asked nervously.

He scoffed at the question, watching her eyes carefully before replying. “I am asking the questions, not you. But if you really don't know, we are Altmer. High Elves of the Summerset Isles.” He answered, watching her confused expression carefully. “Now back to my inquiries. Is that odd violet your natural hair color?"

"No, it's dyed."

"Incredible. I've never seen that in all my years. What is your natural color?" He asked excitedly taking more notes.

"Dark brown? Closer to black I guess."

"Then I think its safe to assume Breton, so that's what we are going to put. And what is your name?"

"Jade. Nightlock." She answered timidly, not wanting to give too much information that could be used against her. 

The trained interrogator looked up from his notes, raising an eyebrow at her tone.

"What is your name?" He repeated.

"I said my name. I go by Jade."

"You go by it or is it your given name?" He pressed, closely watching her reactions.

"I go by Jade. Its what friends know me as, it's the name I feel comfortable using for events and writing my blog." She responded, watching as he made notes.

"But it is not your name?" He sighed. "I don't care much for being lied to. You were doing so well till now. So I ask again. Name?"

"It's my chosen name and that's all I'm willing to say." She answered, looking up as a larger golden man in black robes walked in with a large sack in hand.

"So it's not your name." He stated as he sat straight. "Well then, Prisoner 42. Until I get an answer I find sufficient, we're going to try this my way." He motioned the new man forward.

He was gold-skinned and eyed, with alien, or elven features like the others, but was much broader, and well over seven feet tall. Most of the people she'd seen so far were leaner. Even some of the guards were smaller in stature, though not height. _He doesn't skip arm day._ She thought as he rummaged through the burlap bag, pulling items out to lay them on the table. A few of the items she didn't recognize, but her eyes went wide as he pulled out a knotted whip, thin wooden crop, and little glass bottles filled with odd colored liquid.

"You freaks aren't using any of that shit on me!" She shouted as she tried to back away, the chains jangling at her feet as she tripped over them.

"Such language isn't called for, dear. If you want this to go well in your favor, then we need your cooperation." He lulled before turning to the brute. "Tighten her chains. She has far too much free movement."

The large man grunted his acknowledgment as he stepped towards the frightened girl.

"Hey! Back the fuck off you Clegane wanna be!" She shouted, getting a raised eyebrow from the men.

"You see?" Cyrelian exclaimed, pointing at the woman. "She speaks in strange euphemisms!"

"Yes, her manner of phrases are odd. I've noticed since her arrival as I could hear her from the hall. She continues to fascinate me. And her arrival caused quite a stir from 41." Valian smirked as he watched the torturer yank her arm forward, causing her to yelp out as he shoved her against the post and pulled on the chains, drawing her arms up and restricting her limb movements.

"A stir?" The mage asked, excitement showing through his devilish grin. "So they do know each other."

"Too early to tell just yet. Besides, she is the first woman we've brought in. And the only woman here aside from the scribe kept hidden in the offices. Good chance most of the prisoners would have reacted in some manner. Maybe even some of the guards, though she is human. None the less, I will continue to question both and see what is truly the case." He replied turning his attention back to the woman being manhandled. "Let us start off a bit easy, shall we Linwved?"

"Yes sir." The brute grunted as he loomed over the woman.

“Now then, 42. Shall we try this again?” Valian smiled. “Lies mean lashes.”

No words came to her mouth as she stared wide-eyed at the sadistic golden men, slowly nodding her head.

“Very good. Where is your country of origin?”

“The US.” Her voice weak and shaky.

“I'm sorry, the what?” He asked, an eyebrow raised.

“The United States. North America.”

“Now, what did I say about lying?” He asked, turning his attention to Linwved.

No sooner had he said those words, a sharp sting spread across her lower back followed by a jolt of electricity shooting through her nerves, causing her to release a harsh gasp of pain. Her body lurched forward as she griped the chains at her arms to steady herself.

“Where are you from?” He tried again.

“I'm from L.A! Las Angeles California!” She desperately cried out. The crop struck against her tunic, causing the rough fabric to tear. “Please! I'm telling the truth!” She choked against her sobs.

“If you're going to make up names, at least try to make it sound believable.” The elf smirked.

“I'm not making anything up!” She pleaded.

He watched her face a moment before turning to the torturer. “Hoist.” He instructed.

With a nod, Linwved grabbed the chains and pulled, causing Sadie's arms to be lifted straight up, her body yanked into the air as the cuffs dug into her wrists. Her toes hovered just above the ground, her feet desperately pointed and kicking trying to touch solid floor before he pulled the chains to the ankle cuffs and tightened them so her legs were kept apart and locked in place.

“Put me back down!” She shouted, the cold iron pinching against her skin, her wrists digging into the metal as it tried to bare her body. She desperately tried to grab hold of the chains hoping to support herself, but even when she was able to grip it, her strength failed her and the chains slipped through her fingertips, crashing back into the cuffs with her full weight.

"Let me go, you fucking sadistic assholes!" She yelled against the pain as Cyrelian and Valian watched with unsettling glee.

"Language, dear." Valian chuckled at her.

"Fuck y-!" She started before a searing pain took her by surprise.

Sadies scream echoed through the halls as a thin spear of ice shot from Valians hand into her thigh, piercing through her flesh. The pain was overwhelming as her heart began to pound. Her body shook and broke into a cold sweat as she struggled to breathe and her sight began to blur. Within seconds, her eyes rolled back as her body went limp, dangling from the chains.

"Wench!" Cyrelian barked at the unconscious woman.

"How inconvenient." Valian sighed as he made more notes before turning to Cyrelian. "Could you bring in a healer? I need to have her partly healed and we can start this again."

Cyrelian nodded and stood from his seat with a huff before storming out into the hall.

He watched for a moment as the torturer loosened the chains to lay the woman on the floor.

"This should be entertaining." He muttered with a smirk.


End file.
